1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal.
2. Related Art
Most recent cell-phones are provided with, in addition to an application program for managing voice communication, an application program for managing exchange of emails and an application program for managing site browsing, as is commonly known. There have been attempts to link the application programs to provide a user with convenient services, and a variety of techniques supporting such attempts have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2001-268203 proposes a cell-phone that is configured to, if a character string described in a received email is selected by a user, display a message asking the user whether the character string should be registered in a phonebook with a telephone number or a message asking the user whether a call to a telephone number registered with the character string in a phonebook should be originated.
Most recent cell-phones are also provided with application programs for services that are not directly related to a communication service. Among such application programs, one of the most frequently used is a to-do application program. A to-do application program is a program for registering a task to be completed together with a time and date, and when the registered time and date come, activating an alarm or showing an alert screen.
A user of a to-do application program can register as a task an intention to contact someone by sending an email or making a phone call. Such a task can be registered as text such as “contact so-and-so via email by so-and-so a date” or “make a phone call to Mr. so-and-so by so-and-so a time on so-and-so a date of so-and-so a month”. However, a user has had to, when alerted to such a task, manually input a telephone number or an email address of a destination or search a phonebook for a telephone number or an email address of a destination.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem, and provides a technique for linking a character string generated using a program such as a to-do application program and a communication function of a communication terminal to improve usability of the communication terminal.